


I Wanna Ruin Our Friendship, We Should Be Lovers Instead

by yourlocaldemon666



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (not sexual dreams dw), Adult Mabel Pines, Denial of Feelings, Dreams, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Gay Panic, Getting Together, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, I love them so much, Lesbian Pacifica Northwest, Love Confessions, Mabel Pines Is Awesome, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mutual Pining, Pansexual Mabel Pines, Pining, Preston Northwest Is An Asshole, Teenage Mabel Pines, Useless Lesbians, background fiddauthor, my poor gay children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocaldemon666/pseuds/yourlocaldemon666
Summary: Mabel and Pacifica's relationship has changed over time. However, this was a much bigger step than enemies to friends. I will be adding chapters once every month or so, however, I do want to add my classes may interfere and it may be longer sometimes. I also will not abandon this, so rest assured, even if it takes me a bit to update, I will continue the story. I hope you enjoy my little fanfic!!! The title is from the song 'Jenny'
Relationships: Candy Chiu/Original Character(s), Fiddleford H. McGucket/Ford Pines, Grenda/Marius von Fundshauser, Jesus "Soos" Alzamirano Ramirez/Melody, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines, Tambry/Robbie Valentino, Wendy Courduroy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic! pls, tell me if you liked it or if you have constructive criticism!!!

“Mabel! Look!” I groan, tearing myself away from my drawing to hear what creature Dipper was going to ramble about next. “Bro, please don’t tell me it’s another fascinating disguised creature,” I pause, “Is it?” Dipper points out the window, “No! Look at the sedimentary layers on that mountainside!” I don’t quite see the beauty Dipper sees in the rocks. They were layers of gray, dark grey, and get this: darker gray. I chuckle, ready for the joke I’m about to crack. “I think I’d be more interested if it was rainbow layers…” My brother lightly punches my shoulder, snickering. “Mabel, the gay jokes got old a long time ago!” “That, my dearest brother, I am well aware of,” I say with a bad British accent. Dipper laughs lightly, going back to writing down notes? I think?

I continue on my drawing, I’m working on a girl with a long braid, in a fancy dress. As much as I love cartoons, my drawing style is more serious, with detail and precision, unlike everything about me. I still love putting flowers, rainbows, and little suns in the drawings too. It’s funny to think that people thought I would grow out of being so bubbly and cheerful when in reality, I’m still like that at 16. Though, I am much less boy crazy. Which is in all honesty, a good thing. 

We are shaken slightly by the bus making a sudden turn, the rough material of the seat belt rubbing against my skin. Dang, sometimes these long trips are unbearable. I try to continue my drawing without making too many mistakes due to the bus’ constant shaking, but it’s not an easy task.

It’s crazy to think that years ago, I was on this same bus, headed towards Gravity Falls, knowing nothing about the things that were going to happen that fateful summer. Grenda was going to bring Marius over for the summer and Candy had mentioned something about her new boyfriend visiting. Internally sighing, I let my mind wander to my past romances. 

There was Carl, that one was in freshman year and did not last very long. Onyx, the person that made me realize that I was pan. They were an amazing partner, but we were better as friends. Oh god then there was Connor, he was a handful, Mimi was sweet, it didn’t work out though, and my most recent was Dorthy, she was so funny and laidback, another better off as friends situation though… 

This summer I don’t need to worry about romance! I can do fine on my own. It’s not like I’m dependent on love, it just feels so nice to have someone hold you. It feels so right to have someone look at you like you’re everything they could ever need. However, that wasn’t really what my past relationships felt like. My longest relationship was 8 months, the rest were between 3-5 months, so they weren’t too serious. I sigh, looking out the window. It really would be nice to have someone to love…

“Mabel?” My head jerks up, no longer deep in thought. “What’s up Dip?” He gives me a concerned look, “Are you ok? You looked kinda sad a second ago.” Well, it’s hard to get anything past your twin. “I’m ok, just thinking…” “About?” He questions. “I’ve just been wondering how I haven’t really had a super-serious relationship. I know that I shouldn’t worry about it, but I can’t help it, you know?” Dipper nods in understanding. “I get it, dude, I mean I’ve hardly had any relationships, but I get how you can just want a person like that.” I smile, Dipper always understands. 

After another hour, we finally pass the infamous sign: “Welcome To Gravity Falls” We look at each other in excitement. I smile at Waddles, the cutest animal in the world. “Waddles, are you ready to see everyone again?” He oinks in agreement. The bus screeches to a halt. “Here’s your stop,” the driver bellows “Have a great summer, Pines twins!” We both say our thanks and I run out as fast as possible, pig and suitcase in hand. “WELCOME BACK!” Everyone shouts. Dipper and I run to hug Grunkle Ford and Stan laughing in joy. As I look around the crowd I see Grunkle McGucket, Candy, Grenda, Wendy, Soos, Melody, Gideon, and… where’s Pacifica? We’ve been besties for years, why isn’t she here? Suddenly I see someone running towards the crowd. I hear a voice I’m very familiar with yell: “Sorry I was cleaning up after my shift! Are they here yet?” “Pacifica!” I shout with a grin. “Mabes!” I’m suddenly tackled by Pacifica in a bear hug. “It’s been too long Ciffy!” “Way too long!” “You still working for Lazy Susan?” I question. “Yep, my parents HATE that I am though,” she says giggling. I then notice that everyone is staring. “Sorry,” I say with a sheepish grin, “I’m just so happy to see all of you!” “Don’t worry bout it kiddo,” Stan says, “Let’s get you two unpacked before it gets too dark!” 

Ford and McGucket stayed with us until we were done with dinner and then went back to their house. Dipper was sleeping in the spare room, as usual, so I got the attic to myself. Waddles happily flops around on his blanket in the corner, and I lay down on my turquoise comforter sighing. All my old stuff is up on the walls and I roll my eyes at the Several Times poster still attached to the wall. Grunkle Stan has been trying to get it off for years but it pretty much seared itself there. I can smell the pine and cedar of the forest. As I succumb to sleep, one last thought passes through my head, ‘It’s so great to be back.’


	2. Mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for taking so long to update! Also I promise they’ll get sappy soon, I just wanted to compare their families.

I wake up slowly, feeling the warm rays of sun on my face. Yawning, I pick up my phone to check the time. Holy crap, it’s 9! I have 30 minutes to make my secret breakfast I planned! I quickly get out of bed and put on my fuzzy pink slippers, trying to quietly go down the rickety stairs. Once I reach the kitchen I get the ingredients out for ‘Mabel’s Super-Duper Special Pancakes’ (It’s just normal pancakes with chocolate chips, raspberry and powdered sugar on top.) 

As I mix the batter, my mind goes back to yesterday. It was so great to see everyone and get to catch up. Wendy had told me about the small sporting goods store she had recently opened with her wife, Candy had a boyfriend named Christopher that I’d get to meet in a few weeks, and everyone else had told me that it was the same old same old for them. While I put the batter on the pan, I think about Pacifica. It really is amazing how much an apocalypse changes a person. She had started working at Lazy Susan’s when she turned 15, and she surprisingly loved it. Her parents, however, did not change. They still tried to control every aspect of Pacifica’s life and make her ‘perfect’. She’s joked about how she’s become the family disappointment, but I do worry about her. Her family is so cold and unloving, practically the opposite of mine. I flip the pancakes just at the perfect time. These are gonna be amazing.

While waiting for them to finish cooking, I start humming lightly. Suddenly, just as I’m putting the powdered sugar on, Dipper walks in yawning. “Mabel what in god's name is-“ he stops speaking upon seeing the beautiful breakfast I’ve created. “You were saying?” I say with a smirk. “Wow, this looks great! Thanks, Mabel!” “Anytime bro bro.” Grunkle Stan walks in after, groaning and mumbling something about being old. “You want some coffee, Grunkle Stan?” I ask. He gives me a look “PLEASE, thank you kiddo.” I chuckle and hand him his coffee and breakfast. “Woah, you made all this sweetie?” Stan says in awe. “Of course! It’s always fun to make ‘Mabel’s Super-Duper Special Pancakes!’ Besides, it’s waaaay better than the stuff I made when I was 13.” Dipper and Stan shudder in remembrance of Mabel Juice. Once we finish breakfast Dipper heads into the woods to do god knows what, and Stan to watch Soos run the mystery shack. He retired a while ago, but he still acts like he runs the place. After two years (excluding summers of course) of sailing, Stan and Ford agreed to settle down for real this time. Ford missed Fiddleford and Stan missed land and yelling at people, so they were on the same page. 

I wash the dishes and then go back upstairs. “What should I wear?” I say, thinking out loud. I see Waddles approach me. Petting him I ask, “Waddles what do you think I should wear, hmm?” He just oinks and rolls around on the carpet. Waddles trots over to my closet, tugging on a Taylor Swift shirt I’ve had forever. I chuckle lightly, walking over to my drawer to get my flowy flower dress. Once I tie the laces on my yellow converse shoes, I put on my rubber duck earrings. After brushing out my hair and braiding it, I look in the mirror. Perfect. I descend the old stairs, grabbing my dandelion bag as I walk out the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A bright beam of sun shines in my face, effectively waking me up. As I roll over under my purple comforter, I see my alarm clock. 10:15, plenty of time to relax more. Wait, I feel like there’s something I have planned. Huh. Maybe it’s just a feeling. Closing my eyes, I exhale deeply, letting my eyes close.

I suddenly shoot up in bed as it hits me. “Fuck! Fuck fuck fuckity FUCK!” I curse to myself as I quickly brush my shoulder-length blonde hair and throw on some black leggings and a brown knit sweater dress Mabel had made me. As I hastily put on my boots, I look at my phone. Ok, 10:30, I still have 12 minutes to eat breakfast and finish up getting ready to meet up with Mabel. I run down the grand set of stairs to the pantry to grab something for breakfast. 

Even though this house is smaller than my last one, it’s still got the same atmosphere. Grand, elegant, clean, cold, and unloving. Hopefully, my parents are in another room because the last thing I need is those nags asking me every question known to man and judging my clothes. “Pacifica? What are you doing?” Speak of the motherfucking devil. My mother, already dressed in an over-the-top gown glares at me, expecting an answer. I sigh. “I’m going to hang out with a friend, don’t worry,” I say, internally rolling my eyes. My mom looks at me sceptically. “Ok, I just hope it’s Tiffany or the other one.” I look at my mother. “You realize that I haven’t been friends with them for years, right?” She scoffs. “Pacifica I have better things to do than ask about your social life, just leave to wherever you’re going!” Wow, so she’s gonna be a bitch today, as per usual. I walk out the door, forgetting about getting something for breakfast. “Don’t worry, I’m gone,” I say as I close the door. Well, at least I get a break from this shithole for the day.


	3. The Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update! I will be updating this monthly now, since I don't think a chapter every week is realistic for me.

I sigh, leaning against a tree near the Mystery Shack. Looking around, I don’t see her. Huh, maybe she’s just running a bit late. I sigh, inhaling the fresh mountain air as I pick up my phone to shoot Pacifica a text, just to check if she’s ok. Suddenly I see a blonde haired girl rush up to me. “Mabes!” She huffs, clearly tired from running. I smile, noticing that she’s wearing the sweater I made for her. Running up to her, I embrace her throwing my arms around her neck. “Pacifica! I was just about to send a text checking up on you!” She awkwardly runs her hand through her shoulder-length hair. “Well I woke up a bit late, then my mom decided to spend some time judging my entire existence. Ya know, the usual. A wave of anxiety washes over me. Maybe I shouldn’t push it, but I want to make sure she’s ok. “Ciffy, what happened?” I plead, concern evident in my voice. Pacifica looks at me, regret looming on her face. “Mabel, don’t worry, I’m ok. I guess the only bad thing is that I didn’t get to eat breakfast.” I gasp “Pacifica! Why didn’t you mention it earlier? We’re going to lazy Susan’s right now!” She starts to protest, but I grab her hand, pulling her with me. Huh, her hand actually is really warm. Soft too, probably because she uses the more high-end moisturizers. Wait, what. Why am I even thinking about this? I try to push my thoughts aside, but then Pacifica stops dragging herself and is walking right next to me. Even though there’s no reason to hold her hand anymore, I can’t bring myself to let go. So, I don’t.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mabel drags me so we can go eat, and I can’t find it in me to protest. I am pretty hungry, and since I work at Lazy Susan’s, I can usually get a free drink here and there. ‘Maybe I can buy Mabel a milkshake’ I think as we walk down the dirt path. Suddenly, I realize that she hasn’t let go of my hand. Her hands are really soft, I hadn’t noticed that before. They’re warm too, but not like, in a weird sweaty way. It’s nice. Girls do that right? They hold each other’s hands in a platonic way, right? Whatever. I shouldn’t be thinking too much. As I walk into town, listening to Mabel talk about her new knitting project, the stress that I had at the beginning of the day melts away. I used to hate summers. They’re hot, sticky, and don’t even get me started on the mosquito bites. But Mabel changed that for me. Now, I look forward to them more than anything else in the world. Mabel can make any dark day happy. No matter what, you can count on her. I still don’t understand how I was ever mean to Mabel. I was probably jealous since she had (and still has) everything I don’t. A happy family, friends, talent, and so much more. Suddenly, I feel Mabel squeeze my hand. “Ciffy, are you ok? You’ve been staring into space.” I blush, flusteredly saying, “Oh! Sorry, I just got lost in thought I guess. Anyways, tell me more about the blanket you’re working on for Wendy!” She gives me a suspicious look. “Pacifica, what’s up? Is it your parents?” I sigh, responding, “No. Look, I know you’re concerned about me, and it’s really sweet, but I’m ok. Hell, I’m more than ok. When you come for the summer, I don’t have to put up with them as much.” She nods, saying: “I’m glad Paf,” she leans into my shoulder, “I’m really glad…” Red erupts on my face. This is new… I have a feeling I should protest, people might take it the wrong way and then my parents will know but, I look at Mabel. She seems happy, and that’s all that matters. We walk into Lazy Susans and find a booth to sit in. The old, worn-out eatery is practically an escape for me. If I had told 13 year old me that I would be working at Lazy Susan’s, I’d probably be horrified. I chuckle to myself. God was I a little bitch then. “Well hello there Ms. Northwest!” I smile, turning around to say hi. “Hi Lazy Susan! Mabel and I just came in here for a quick bite.” The older woman immediately lights up. “Wonderful! Do you gals need some time, or are ya ready to order?” I look at Mabel, she nods. “Well, what’ll it be?” “I’ll have a garden salad with ranch and croutons please,” I say, a smile on my face. Mabel then orders a cheeseburger with some fries for us to share. Just as Lazy Susan starts to walk away I stop her, “Actually we’ll have two strawberry milkshakes.” Mabel’s eyes light up. Lazy Susan nods a faint smile on her face and walks away. “Ciffy, you didn’t have to-” I interrupted her. “No, don’t worry, I know how much you love them.” That’s really all that matters. She grins, “Well, thank you, that was very sweet.” We chat and eat our food once Lazy Susan brings it to us. This is gonna be a great summer, I’m glad she’s finally back.


	4. Valentines Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This isn’t a real update (which will be coming soon btw) it’s just some fanart I made. It’s also a sneak peak of a future chapter. Coincidentally I actually drew this while in Pacifica, California. Enjoy!

Happy Valentine's everyone!


End file.
